David Yates
David Yates (1963, St. Helens) é um produtor de cinema inglês que é mais conhecido por dirigir os últimos quatro filmes da série Harry Potter. Os primeiros dois filmes da série que dirigiu se tornaram os mais lucrativos da série - atrás apenas do primeiro filme, que depois foi superado por Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 -, o tornando o diretor britânico de mais sucessor dos últimos anos.Box Office History for Harry Potter Movies Yates adquiriu reconhecimento internacional por seus curtas no início de sua carreira e é conhecido por dirigir vários filmes e dramas de televisão.Trademark: Hand-held camera Entre vários prêmios, Yates ganhou sucesso com o BAFTA Awards, o Emmy Awards e foi reconhecido no Saturn Awards. Ele é o único diretor da série a ganhar o prêmio de Melhor Diretor por seu trabalho em Harry Potter, ganhando o BAFTA Los Angeles Britannia Award por Excelência em Direção em 2011.David Yates: BAFTA 2011David Yates: BAFTA AwardsDavid Yates: Saturn Award Biografia Infância David Yates nasceu em St Helens, na Inglaterra, em 1963. Desde cedo se encantou com o trabalho de diretores como Steven Spielberg, com seu filme de 1974, Tubarão, por exemplo. Yates foi ver Tubarão no cinema, onde foi visitou pelo menos 12 vezes. Ele tentou compreender a produção e os elementos do enredo dos filmes, observando a caracterização e o suspense a cada filme e observando as reações do público. Ele começou a usar seus amigos e família no elenco de seus curtas aos 14 anos, usando a câmera que sua mãe lhe deu. Yates continuou na trilha acadêmica e estudou sociologia, política e literatura no St. Helens College antes de mudar para a Universidade de Essex e para a Universidade de Georgetown, em Washington.David Yates at the National Film and Television SchoolDavid Yates' Bio - Early Life Carreira Morando em Swindon nos anos 1980, Yates começou se tornou um freelancer para o Create Studios, cujas instalações o ajudaram a fazer seu primeiro filme sério. O curta o ajudou a ser admitido na Escola Nacional de Filme e Televisão em Beaconsfield. Seu curta também o ajudou a entrar na indústria de entretenimento do Reino Unido. Trabalhando para a BBC, ele fez outro curta em 1991. De 1994 a 1995, Yates dirigiu vários episódios da série de televisão da ITV, The Bill, antes de dirigir três episódios de Tale of Three Seaside Towns e Punch. Ele então produziu seu primeiro longa-metragem, chamado The Tichborne Claimant. Yates voltou à televisão e dirigiu vários episódios da minissérie da BBC, The Sins.David Yates, State of Play The acclaimed TV serial, scripted and created by Paul Abbott, became a major turning point in Yates' career with it being recognised by various award ceremonies, notably achieving the Peabody Award for Broadcasting Excellence, along with Yates himself being nominated for a BAFTA TV Award and winning a Directors Guild of Great Britain Award for Outstanding Directorial Achievement.David Yates, DGGB Award for State of Play The quality of the serial sparked Hollywood film bosses to consider adapting it into a film, with producer Andrew Hauptman claiming that "it's a blistering political thriller and we want to make an equally blistering movie." Abbot sold the rights to Universal Studios, however Yates had little say in the matter as Abbot was the original creator of the serial. The film was eventually released in 2009.BBC News, State of Play adaptation Harry Potter Ordem da Fênix [[Arquivo:Filnagen.jpg|thumb|David Yates no set de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix]] Yates recebeu seu primeiro grande trabalho em 2005, quando foi convidado pela Warner Bros. Pictures para dirigir o quinto filme da série. Antes das filmagens começarem, Yates visitou os estúdios Leavesden e observou as filmagens de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, que foi dirigido por Mike Newell.David Yates' interview with BBC Radio 1 David Yates talks with Mike Newell Ele também conversou com o diretor do terceiro filme, Alfonso Cuarón e com a autora J. K. Rowling antes do início da produção do filme.David Yates' conversation mentioned on PotterCast Ele se reuniu com seus velhos amigos Mark Day e Nicholas Hooper, que trabalharam com Yates em alguns de seus filmes como editor e compositor, respectivamente.Nicholas Hooper joins Order of the PhoenixMark Day joins Order of the Phoenix No fim do filme, Yates faz uma aparição como um retrato. O quinto filme foi lançado e tido como um sucesso de público e crítica e recebeu muitas indicações e prêmios. Notas e referências Ver também *IMDb - David Yates *David Yates *[http://www.filmlondon.org.uk/news_details.asp?NewsID=277 Artigo sobre David Yates] Categoria:Diretores Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Nascidos em 1963 Categoria:Nascidos na Inglaterra Categoria:Nascidos na Grã-Bretanha Categoria:Nascidos na Europa Categoria:Nascidos no Século XX Categoria:Nascidos na Idade Contemporânea Categoria:Equipe HP5 Categoria:Equipe HP6 Categoria:Equipe HP7 Categoria:Equipe HP8 Categoria:Sexo masculino Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 1960 Categoria:Pessoas reais Categoria:Nascidos no século XX